Our Song
by Zeldagirl12
Summary: A random, no set plot, adventure about a Legolas/Aragorn/Gimli rock band. Probably not the greatest story I'm not good at description things. LegolasxNot-so-original-OC
1. Chapter 1- The Band

_Hello o3o__  
__I am new to this site, as you may or may not be able to figure out... I don't know; haven't done much yet.__  
__All of this is introductory stuff so if you just feel like scrolling to skip all of this rambling, feel free.__  
__So yeah, it's a story about Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn in a rock band. A simple prompt credited to my younger brother, but carried out by me (obviously).__  
__Legolas is the bassist (there was some pretty big debate among my friends and family about what he should be. But I mean, Legolas makes the cutest bassist)... And the lead singer.__  
__Aragorn plays guitar. He sings as well.__  
__And Gimli plays drums.__  
__There is a not so original oc. Her name is Morwen. She plays with the band a good portion of the time too; she enjoys singing and playing guitar.__  
__I hadn't really thought about it until now, but I'm guessing this would be an au... But a description of it would be kind of hard...? I'll shut up now so you can (or cannot) enjoy my story.__  
__Though it'd be nice if you did enjoy it. ^^'_

Legolas wiped the sweat from his brow, and pulled at his collar. It was hard, performing. The bass was fun; quiet and in the background. Though, he wasn't sure why he liked such an overlooked instrument, for he was the lead singer. Girls melted at the sound of his voice. Not that he particularly cared; he had Morwen.

Sometimes Morwen played with them, accompanying Aragorn on guitar. She enjoyed blending her voice with Legolas', and competing with Aragorn's. He enjoyed the challenge and often matched her in guitar battles. Fans enjoyed Morwen's fierce competitiveness, but also, her loyal and loving attitude.

Legolas ran his long fingers down the neck of his bass, the thick, metallic, strings feeling cool underneath. It felt nice, under the hot stage lights. It was a rather large show, even if it was not close to a sell out. The band usually played smaller shows, normally overlooked by a good majority of people. Legolas wasn't sure how they'd manage to get this far, but it didn't matter. He was having too much fun.

Morwen stood backstage, tuning her shiny, black, Godin guitar, and absentmindedly ran through the scales over and over again. Tonight she was only playing about half the show, but you never know what the encore could bring. She rocked back and forth to the sweet sound of Legolas' voice, as he sang a slow, angst-filled song; something they didn't play often, but one of her favorites. It'd been a year since they'd been together, and the smallest things still pleased her the most, time after time.

"Morwen!" She was pulled out of her thoughts but the sound of his voice calling to her offstage.

"What?" She called, before realizing that she missed her cue to come on. She could hear the audience laughing as she stumbled awkwardly onto the stage, embarrassed. The dwarf was grumbling... Though he always had something to complain about, and Aragorn held in his laughter. She took her place on stage, opposite Legolas. Slowly, the next song started, and she quickly forgot her embarrassment.

It seemed like the concert lasted a lifetime, and yet, only mere seconds. Spotted stumbled off stage and collapsed. "Ahh that was so fun. I so kicked your ass, Aragorn." She sighed, lying on the cold, tile floor, sweat dripping off of her. "So... Tired."

Gimli chuckled. "You weren't even _on_ half the time."

Aragorn looked at the younger girl lying on the ground. "We have another concert two days from now."

Morwen's eyes grew wide as she sat up. "Two days?! What idiot designed this tour?!"  
"You."

"Crap." She muttered, flopping back on the ground. "I'm not going to survive this tour."

Legolas kneeled beside her and pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "There's only two more shows."

"I'll think about it." She said stubbornly.

A few hours, and they were sleeping not so silently in their beds. All except for Legolas. He sat quietly in the corner, practicing an unfamiliar riff. "Maybe this will go better than before." He grinned, gaining some confidence. "Yes." He nodded. "I will not fail this time. Not like tonight."


	2. Chapter 2- The Past

_I often wonder while writing this, "What does the band sound like? I mean, I know they're a rock band, but what is their style?" I began writing this story in my head while listening to Queens of the Stone Age, and I guess that is what they play now. xD_

_This chapter/part is a flashback; I'm sorry for the people who wanted to know what happens next, I felt like I should go back some. It's kind if a shorter chapter; I decided to make this only the flashback, so it'd seem less confusing. But I already have a good amount of chapter 3 written people, so don't worry._

_I'm rambling again... Let me just get on with the darned story..._

Aragorn dreamed of the soft, autumn morning so many long months ago. It had been chilly; frost covered the ground. Aragorn winced as the cold air nipped his cheeks. The leaves crunched below his feet, as he made his way off to meet Legolas.

Legolas sat thoughtfully in a small coffee shop, sipping light brown coffee (This is NEVER a good idea, my friends) from a short mug. He watched the people go by, a bittersweet song playing quietly in the background. He wondered what their lives were like; where they were headed; what they were thinking now. One man particularly caught his eye. He was carrying a large, black case on his back. The man parked himself outside the coffee shop and opened his bag. Out of it he pulled a bass. Being curious, Legolas stood quietly. When he stepped outside, a low, rhythmic sound greeted him. It's rather unusual. Guitars always got all the popularity. They were loud, and kind of obnoxious, kind of like Gimli... Though Gimli wasn't exactly popular.

It wasn't long before Aragorn appeared, tearing Legolas out of his trance-like state.

"I want to play that." Legolas said to him as they headed back into the shop.

Aragorn almost nearly choked. "You want to play the bass."

Legolas nodded enthusiastically, "We could be a band."

"A band?" Aragorn muttered in a 'you-must-be-kidding-me' tone.

"Yes. You, Gimli, and I."

"Gimli. With musical talent. In a band."

"You never know." Chimed in Pippin. (Who was then thrown out of the fanfic, for he is not needed.)

"You never know." Repeated Legolas. "I think it'd be fun."

A few snowy weeks passed, and Legolas spoke of the idea again. Gimli jumped on the idea pretty quickly, and with the two of them, they managed to pull in Aragorn. One thing led to another, and before long, they'd managed to find themselves in a musicians' shop. (Not that they were musicians... Yet)

Legolas darted to the bass section, disappointed that there weren't as many basses to choose from as guitars. Aragorn wandered around the store, still unsure about this whole band thing. He wasn't particularly interested in the guitar either. But what did his opinion matter? He could hear Gimli trying out the drum sets, trying to see which one he could get the loudest sound out of.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called. "I found it!" Aragorn strode over to Legolas, curious as to what he had picked out. Legolas was holding a brown bass with black edges. "It's so pretty!" He cried out. "I'm getting this one."

Aragorn nodded. He was glad his friend had fallen in love with an instrument he knew he wanted. But what about his own? Well, he didn't really have much of a choice. Though, none if the guitars really stood out to him. They didn't speak to him. But it was just a short amount of time before they left. Aragorn ended up carrying an instrument out; a white guitar. Not one that he felt anything special for, but something that he let Legolas talk him into.

A little more than a year later, they started writing their own music, and performing small shows. Legolas remembered how small the crowd had been that night. That night... The night he first met Morwen. She was leaning against the stage, a large grin spread across her pale face; blue eyes wide with admiration as she gazed up at him.

Somehow, they'd ended up here like this. Here. Aragorn came to his guitar, and playing it. (And Legolas came to love Morwen, but I'm not going into that). And Gimli... Well, he continued to love making noise.


	3. Chapter 3- Songwriting

_Wow. I'm going to knock out a lot today, making up for not being able to do it yesterday. I personally love the rain, and the rainy weather inspired me today. _

___This is a rather short chapter, I'm sorry. I just need to think more xD_

_I get a lot of questions about my writing. You see, I have this notebook, and everyone thinks its some kind of diary or something. Apparently I write too much, and I probably do._

Legolas sat at a table, with a wrinkled piece of paper and a purple pen (one of Morwen's), lost in thought. He tapped the pen a few times on the table, went to write something, and changed his mind. "This is harder than any song I've written before."

Morwen, Aragorn, and Gimli sat down around the table. "You don't even write songs." Gimli huffed. It wasn't entirely true, though Aragorn wrote most of the songs.

"You try writing one!" Legolas spat back in frustration.

"Maybe I will." He decided, grabbing his own paper and retreating into the strange world of his mind.

Aragorn slid Legolas' paper towards him, and began to read. After he read a few lines, he looked over at the blond. "This." He said, recognition ringing in his voice.

Legolas nodded. "It's not good is it." He asked, laughing nervously. Aragorn gave Legolas an all-knowing 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Let me see." Morwen said, leaning across the table, grabbing at the paper. Legolas snatched it up and thrust it into his pocket.

Gimli stood, glancing down proudly at his paper. "Finished." Hr announced, turning the paper so that the others could see. If you attempted to read this song, it would go something like, well, you wouldn't be able to read it.

Grabbing back her pen, Morwen started on her own composition, titling it "Rain." And that's when it struck Legolas; something that I can describe as "bam". Standing up, he let out sigh, brushed some hair out of his face, and walked out into the rainy, July day. He let the rain gently hit him, hitting in a random, beautiful pattern. A flash of lightning illuminated the Earth, accompanied by a loud crack of lightning. He shifted the slightest bit when heard heard Aragorn join him out in the rain.

"Do you want the truth, Legolas?"

Legolas took a moment to think. The obvious answer would be "yes", wouldn't it? But... If he wanted... 'Fine' he thought to himself. It had to be the best, so he nodded.

"Honestly," Aragorn started, "it was not that great." He searched through the rain for any trace of disappointment in his friend's face, though Legolas showed none. "I think," he continued after a moment of silence, "if you-"

Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know what I must do."

A ray of sunlight peeked through the clouds and the rain just as Morwen stepped outside. "No!" She cried out.

"No?" Legolas and Aragorn asked in unison, turning around slightly towards her.

"The sun. It's shining."

"Well yes, but it's still raining." Legolas muttered. The girl had the oddest outlooks, where the rain was her joy, and the sunshine put a damper on her day.


	4. Chapter 3 and A Half- False Teeth

_Hehe. _

_Welcome to chapter 3.5! This chapter was actually a prompt given to us at school, in which we had to write a story about:_

•_A blizzard_

•_An elf_

• _bag of chocolate chip cookies_

•_And false teeth_

_A rather odd prompt, I must say. So please, enjoy._

It was a cold, snowy, early November day. A concert had been scheduled for the day, but with the blizzard, there was no way anymore. A bag of chocolate chip cookies was in Legolas' hand (another not-so-great idea). The cookies were still slightly warm; Morwen made them a few hours ago to occupy herself while being cooped up inside. Legolas had asked her to come on his walk with him, but she refused; she hated cold weather, and especially snow. While musing over the strange girl, Legolas listened to the howling of the wind and the quiet, rhythmic crunch of the snow under his feet. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crack.

Wait. Crack? Snow doesn't crack. Legolas lifted his foot, revealing a pair of false teeth- cracked false teeth. This deeply disturbed our elvish prince of a bassist as he pondered the possibilities. So he made his way home, being careful to not step on anymore false teeth.


	5. Chapter 4- Waiting

_Wow_

_I feel famous. 40 completely random strangers from around the world have read (or at least looked at) my story._

_I absolutely hated the old title. But it was the only thing I could think of at the time of posting the story so. I'm not particularly witty, or anything. Those things don't come easy to me_

_If anyone cares, I wrote this while listening to 'Fell in Love with a Girl' by The White Stripes_

_Er... Just read the story_

If you were to ask Legolas what he hated at this time, he would say waiting. Sitting in the coffee shop; waiting. Sipping coffee; waiting. Watching the people to by; waiting. He could not stand it. There were so many other things, productive or not, he could be doing; but no. He was sitting. And drinking coffee. And people watching. Why was he wasting time? He could at least waste time with his friends. Or he could even be practicing bass. This was horrible.

So the elf stood up, grabbed his coffee, and walked out, making his way to get Morwen, the whole way muttering to himself about how dumb and wasteful waiting is. Though, when Legolas arrived, Morwen wasn't there. Well, if she wasn't there, then where the hell was she?

Legolas sat down, eyebrows knit in frustration. At that's when he realized it. He had been waiting at the coffee shop for Morwen. He'd gotten so anxious, he'd forgotten why he was waiting. (I wonder about him sometimes).

It was later that day when Legolas found himself waiting again. What was it with waiting?! His hand swiftly navigated its way around the bass' neck, playing those notes he knew so well. Lyrics flowed freely and effortlessly through his head.

And then, there was that one riff. That one song. The words jumbled, mixing themselves around. His fingers felt lost. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd been practicing and working for five months. So why was it so impossible?

Aragorn came and sat by his friend. "You're nervous."

He whispered in elvish.

Legolas looked down at his bass, avoiding Aragon's eyes. "The sad thing is," he spoke in elvish as well, "I even wrote the damn song. Yet, my fingers feel so lost, and my mind freezes up."

"Relax." Aragorn muttered. "It's not like-"

"If it's so easy," the blond yelled, "You try doing it yourself."

Aragorn chuckled at his friend's outburst. "I don't think it'd have the same effect."

"I'm so lost!" Morwen cried out, confused by all the elvish.

"Could the concert come any slower?" Legolas muttered, and with time, his friends all agreed.

It wasn't long, though it might've felt like it, before they were getting on stage. There was only one minute before they went on, as Legolas gripped his bass, palms sweaty with excitement. He felt confident. Heck, the song came easy to him, more so than ever before. He could just imagine the look-

"Legolas!" Gimli hissed, "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am!" Legolas said, following hi friend upon the stage, feeling the adrenaline rush through him. He took a moment to take it all in. The cheers. The excitement. The... Darkness? That wasn't right. Wasn't he supposed to be blinded by the hot stage lights? Something wasn't right. He strummed his bass strings. Nothing. He tapped his microphone. No response either.

"Well this sucks." Morwen.

Confused murmurs swept through the crowd. If they were looking for a dramatic entrance, they would've made it long ago.

"Hooray." Muttered Aragorn. "A power outage."

~Cliffhanger~


	6. Chapter 5- In The Dark

"Legolas!" Morwen said loudly; loud enough to be heard out in the crowd.

"Yes?" He said in a softer tone; a loyal, somewhat obedient one.

"What did you do?!" She screamed blindly at him. She was joking of course.

Legolas caught on pretty quickly. But what would he say? Something the crowd would find humor of course but… well. He had an idea, "I wasn't the one who forgot to pay the bills, baby." He said, forcing down embarrassment. The crowd laughed as Gimli did a little ba-dum-tsk with his drums. Morwen couldn't help but laughing a bit herself, even if she was slightly jealous. Gimli's instrument's played fine without any power.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. There they go, playing the crowd. But there wasn't much else they could do when this whole crowd of people was pretty much relying on them… more or less. Soon, he found himself being pulled into it as well. "We came here to play music." He said. "We're no comedy act."

Ba-dum-tsk.

"Really Gimli." Started Legolas, "Stop with the cheesy sound effects."

Ba-dum-tsk.

"No. Really." Morwen hissed. "Stop."

A loud, annoyed sigh came from the dwarf. "You ruin all the fun." He huffed.

They then started trying to play a song acoustic style, an idea of Legolas', but Gimli's overpowered drumming drowned out the rest of them. It wasn't long before they were sitting around telling jokes (dumb ones at that) and entertaining the crowd, holding onto some hope that the power would come on. Some boring person had suggested that everyone should just go home, and reschedule the darn thing, but everyone was having a great time.

There was one point, about an hour and a half into the "comedy act", when Legolas started walking around, for whatever dumb reason (I mean, it's a stage. In the dark), ended up tripping (Good job Legolas), and stumbled into Morwen. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly, apologizing.

"Of course." Morwen murmured. "I should be asking you that. You were the one who fell into me."

"True." He paused, pulling her in close. "I'm fine, if you were wondering."

"Actually, I wasn't." She laughed.

Legolas leaned in and kissed her then, not caring about the hundreds of people (fangirls none the less) all around. "Im meleth le."

It wasn't long before the power came back on, though everyone was rather tired, so it was decided that the show was to be canceled. A shame really. But even if they didn't play, everyone learned something that night, even though no one would probably be able to consciously tell you what they learned. Or that they even learned at all.

Legolas had fun that night, but he couldn't help cursing their bad luck.

When he'd finally had his chance; finally worked up the courage, the power blew it for him. He wasn't sure how or when he'd ever be able to feel like that again. How could he be so brave, just like he was before the show? He forced himself to stop being so pessimistic. He couldn't go on like this forever. He couldn't live-

_So yeah. I decided I wanted to put this at the end this time, because I wanted to comment on the chapter, but I didn't want any spoiler stuff. _

_Yeah so. When I finished the last chapter a few hours ago, I had already had ideas about what was to go on in this chapter. And then I know some weird people. Things happened. And I kind of felt forced in a way to make a bit of MorwenxLegolas in there. He says to her "I love you" in elvish (or at least I hope that's what he said. My elvish sucks so)._

_A random thought here, but I play guitar in real life, and some bass too. They're a lot similar, and yet, very different. I've been told before I'd be a god at the bass o3o_

_This chapter was written to "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns n' Roses_


End file.
